


A Big Move

by sunsetgray



Series: PepsiCola Pups [10]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dogs, Dog Dave, Dog John, Dogs, M/M, Moving In Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-23 22:30:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21088856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsetgray/pseuds/sunsetgray
Summary: After two new dogs moved in with Dave, the tiny shih tzu, he didn't approve of their move and let his owner know that he wasn't going to get along with them, so Dirk made arrangements that will make everyone happy.





	A Big Move

Dave was in the car, resting in his carrier.

The tiny shih tzu had a hard day yesterday, at least he didn't see the other two mean dogs that came into his home and growled at him the other day after his boyfriend fended the two dogs off in his backyard.

Dave didn't want to see the two dogs, they made John so upset that Dave had to spend several moments licking John to calm him down after John's dad went back inside his house.

The car stopped moving, Dave lifted up his head, he pushed his favorite plush toy as he tried to see where he was. 

His owner walked around the car and opened up the door, Dirk lifted up Dave's carrier grabbed a bag off of the floor.

Dave saw for a second John's house, he could smell it was John's house too. He started wagging his tail and panting.

Dirk was grabbing somethings from the car. Placing everything under his arms and making sure he only needed to make one trip. 

Once he had everything, he picked Dave's carrier back up again and walked to the front door. He rang the bell and John ran up barking. John kept growling until his dad opened the door and he saw it was Dave's human.

The little black shepard dog started jumping around. Happy to see him and happy to smell Dave.

Dirk placed Dave's carrier on the ground along with all of his things.

Dave stepped outside once the crate was open.

John kissed Dave wildly, so happy to see that he was okay after those horrible, rude dogs stressed him out yesterday.

Dirk sighed and shook his head.

"Dave, come here." Dirk called him as he knelled down on the floor. 

Dave turned his head, looking over at his owner.

Dave noticed that his doggy bed was on the floor, he stepped over to smell it. Curious about why it was there.

"Come on, little man." Dirk told him. "Don't make me ask again."

Dave walked up to Dirk. Smelling his hand. Dirk pet his head and scratched behind his ears.

“This is your home now," Dirk told him, "you officially graduated from dating to marriage, little man.”

Dave continued letting Dirk scratch him, he wasn't sure why all of his stuff was here but he loved the idea of spending more time with John. Dave thinks that this will be like last time, Dave spent a whole week in John's house until Dirk picked him back up.

Dirk kept scratching Dave as he looked up to Mr. Egbert and asked, “can I still... visit?”

“Whenever you’d like.” John's dad nodded.

“Cool.” Dirk looked down at his dog again.

Dirk took a few moments before he asked, “can I get like a house key or do I have to call?”

* * *

It's been a few days now in John's house.

Dave’s owner hasn’t picked him up yet. All of Dave's stuff is here now and John doesn’t know how to take it.

John’s worried that Dirk’ll come back and take Dave back home again.

John doesn't want Dave to leave his side, what if Dave got stressed again and needed someone to kiss him better? 

John was spending every moment next to Dave, letting him know that John is happy to stay by his side at all times even if his human wasn't there. Actually... John didn't want Dirk to come back. John was hoping that Dave could stay forever, but he knew that eventually his owner would come back and take him home.

* * *

He came back when John was outside.

Dave was the only one watching the door, he barked for Mr. Egbert to let him in.

"Hey, little man." Dirk dropped onto the ground and inside once the door opened.

Dave walked up to his big bro, cheerfully yipping.

Dirk pet Dave once he came over to him. Scratching the shih tzu behind the ears.

Jake closed the door behind him as he entered, “remember me?”

Dave growled once at Jake and then went back to ignoring him. 

John just ran up to see who was at the door. He just came inside from a bathroom break. 

John was dreading seeing Dirk.

“Wait- I think I’ve got something that will do the trick.” Jake opened up a long packet that was in his hand. "I know how to win you over, Dave."

Jake pulled something out and showed it to John. “Here John, have a fish skin.”

John took the entire thing and showed it to Dave by dropping it in front of the other dog. Offering it to him. Dave nudged it away. John knew that meant he could have it! He knew that he had to check if Dave wanted it first though.

“Like offering up food at an alter.” Jake sighed.

“He has to appease him.” Dirk told him.

“You could learn a thing or two from John, you know?” Jake whispered.

“You already know you’re the John in our relationship.” Dirk nearly chuckled.

“I think you _are_ actually..." Jake shrugged. "He's a fighter.” 

“You are one too, you know.” Dirk told his boyfriend.

“He goes ape shit. I don’t go ape shit.” Jake corrected him.

“What about on that guy in the bar?” Dirk raised an eyebrow at Jake.

“Oh... that was a fun trip to the ER..." Jake looked up at the ceiling. "and then the county jail.” 

While the two of them were talking, Dave was running over to his bed and pulling out his favorite plush.

Dave brought his favorite toy over to Dirk to show him.

“Yeah man, it’s still the same as the last time I saw it.” Dirk said as he took it.

“He’s showing you because it’s special to him," Jake smiled, "he wants to share something he loves with you.” Jake smiled.

“He’s letting me hold it, I guess that means a lot coming from Dave.” Dirk admitted.

“Oh it does.” John's dad nods. “I’m not allowed to touch it.”

“Really?” Dirk said as he looked down at the plush dog in his hands.

Dirk looked down at Dave, who wasn't panting... but he was slightly waving his tail.

“You’re still my dog.” Dirk payed Dave a half-smile.

“You’re paying child support?” Jake joked.

“I’m here to drop of the check.” Dirk told him.

"Ha!" Jake laughed.

“No I really am." Dirk stood up as he pulled his pocket book out of his back pocket. He ripped out a page as he told Mr. Egbert, "he gets a premium brand of dog food. He needs to go to the groomers to get his hair washed and trimmed every month. I already emailed you a list of links and phone numbers. There's only two groomers he lets wash his hair, I don’t mean locations. I mean_ people_.”

“Does he fight with the groomers at all?" Mr. Egbert asked about how Dave refuses baths.

“Fight is the right word, he turns into a killer when he’s unhappy." Dirk confesses, "John and I shouldn’t have pampered him so much.”

“I’m sure John appreciates that you treated him well.” Jake smiled at his boyfriend.

“Yeah." Dirk acknowledged that as a complement.

"Hey," Dirk asked Mr. Egbert, "tell me about how things are going?”

“Well. At night they sleep in John's bed," John's dad started explaining, "Dave takes naps on his own bed. Dave likes sunbathing outside but John gets hot easily.”

“Do they play outside together?” Jake asked.

“Rarely.” Dirk answered.

“Everyday.” John's dad said proudly.

“Everyday?” Dirk asked.

“It’s like a marriage." Mr. Egbert explained, "Dave started to do what John asks him too. Half the time, Dave is too tired, but even if he doesn’t feel like it he watches John run around and brings him toys to tear apart anyway.”

“Does he let John play with his toys?" Jake asked.

“Yes, but John never rips them to shreds like he does to his." John's dad admitted. 

“I can’t believe your dogs are so committed...” Jake sounded astonished. 

“Did I tell you the time a german shepard sniffed Dave’s ass?" Dirk asked Jake, "John damn near fucked him up.”

“A German Shepard?!" Jake looked over to the smaller than average shepard dog while asking, "him?”

“John_ is_ a shepard man.” Dirk nodded.

“Still- he's small." Jake looked back at his boyfriend and asked, "what did he do?”

“You know what John did to your dog?” Dirk asked.

“Yeah.” Jake looked away for a moment, "how could I forget?"

“It was that, but it took Egbert here a few extra seconds to pull him back." Dirk told him, "John had him rolling over on the ground, showing his belly, waving the white flag. John kept at it anyway.”

“Just for sniffing Dave?” Jake sounded completely taken back.

“Dave yelped.” Mr. Egbert explained.

Dirk told him, “that’s punishable by death.”

Jake asked. "Do you have any... nice stories?" Jake asked. 

"Yeah?" Dirk asks Mr. Egbert. "What do the two of them get up to?"

“We go to the store sometimes, John picks out toys for Dave.” Mr. Egbert tells them both.

“Really?” Jake sounded impressed. "How?"

Mr Egbert explains, “John pulls the toys off the shelves and shows them to Dave and if Dave takes it I have to buy it.” Mr Egbert explains, 

“Oh. you poor man.” Jake jokes.

Mr. Egbert tells him, “It's alright. Dave hardly ever picks out anything. Although... I did have to buy him a cat toy once because he liked it.” 

Dirk explains, “He likes small things because he can actually carry them.”

“Yeah." Mr Egbert tells him, "I had to get him a bird toy too.”

Jake asks, “what like those ladders with the mirrors?”

“Exactly that.” Mr. Egbert confirms. 

“Daves so spoiled." Jake asks Dave directly, what are you going to even do with that?” 

“He’s just getting shit to show off.” Dirk admits. 

“To who?” Jake jokingly asks.

“Us.” Dirk replies. 

“I wouldn’t put it past him." Mr. Egbert sighs out of his nose. "Dave is a bit of a diva... whenever I get up for my seat he takes my spot.”

“Cause it’s warm.” Dirk tells him. 

Mr. Egbert continues, “I have a fan on my living room table next to the couch, I always have to leave it on because Dave likes laying near it. If I turn it off, he yips, even if he isn't near it.”

“Oh yeah?” Jake asks.

Mr. Egbert asks Jake, “Did Strider tell you that Dave won’t eat any treats unless John gives them to him?” 

“Really?” Jake feels like he's been saying really a lot today.

“Yeah. Want to see?” Dirk asks.

Dirk gets up and asks Mr. Egbert. "Got any of those apple treats?"

"In the kitchen." Mr. Egbert guides them to where the treat bowl is.

Dirk takes one of the small bones and hands it over to Dave.

Dave drops it.

John picked it up instantly.

John places it in front of Dave.

Dave ate it.

When Dave finishes the treat he walks up and paws John’s dad for another.

Dave places it on the ground.

Dave shoves it over to John with his nose.

John shoves it back to Dave.

Dave pushes it back over to John and yips at him once.

John takes it and eats it.

Dave licks John’s paws as John gulped down the small treat.

John starts licking the tiny shih tzu all over his side as a thank you.

Jake smiled at the scene, the two of them seem happy together... even if Dave is a monster.

Dirk nudged Jake and told him. “This is why Dave needs to go to the groomers so often.”

Jake noticed that Dave's side is sticking up from how much John is licking the tiny shih tzu. 

Jake laughed, watching Dave let his coat get messy because he'd rather feel John's love than be pretty.

Jake pulled Dirk into a hug, he started messing with Dirk's hair on impulse. Giving him a bit of a gentle noogie just to toy around with him. Once Jake noticed what he was doing wasn't to far from what the dogs where doing he laughed,

"The two of them remind me of us." Jake joked.

"Yeah." Dirk smiled. "Dave's an asshole and John's actually sweet."

"More like, Dave is prideful and John is... a bit too over protective."

"Both is true." Dirk pulled Jake into a closer hug.

"Yeah." Jake looked over to Dave, who just shook from all the spit that John was getting on his coat.

John felt bad about it, so John started kissing Dave on the other side to make up for it.

John's dad started laughing, Jake joined in as Dirk gently smiled at the two dogs.

As long as those two were together, they were home. 


End file.
